


Weather the Storm

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Celt!Blaine, M/M, Roman!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Celts were Barbarians. They were monsters. Kurt knew differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (Older!Blaine is a tribe leader, think Darren with beard) Kurt + hudmel family is out in foreign lands some reason and gets taken to the tribe by some hunters. Burt + Carole are worried about their safety. since they were apparently trespassing. Only the leader is furious with the hunters for treating them badly and worries over Kurt - holding and kissing him. They’ve been seeing each other for a while but Kurt was scared to tell his parents.

When Blaine was a child he was told the story of Aengus and Caer Ibormeith. Aengus, the young god of love, woke from a dream with the image of his true love on his mind. She would turn into a swan and sing beautiful songs, which led him to her. As soon as he saw her he loved her and changed into a swan as well. Together they sang a song so beautiful that anyone who had heard it fell into a peaceful sleep for three days.

The other boys had begged for stories of conquests of war victories but Blaine loved the story of love. 

He imagined himself being led to his true love by the sweet notes of their song. Together they would create something so beautiful that anyone who witnessed it would be inspired. 

But now, as he shivered in the snow, he wished he had paid more attentions to stories of the hunt. The snows had come early and he woke on the morning of his thirteenth year to see a blanket of snow. 

It was already late in the afternoon and he still had not found something suitable. Blaine knew that all he had to do was hunt something for his feast tonight and he would be an adult in his tribe. He had seen other boys return with rabbits or squirrels and while they were still welcomed, they were teased for years.

No, he needed to bring down a buck. 

It was selfish maybe. The gods had permitted him to take from their home and he could not take much longer but he wanted so badly to impress his tribe. 

He was the son of a king and queen, he had to do well. 

His father’s bow was heavy in his hand as he trudged through the snow and kept his eyes open for a buck. A sudden movement to his right made Blaine crouch and notch his bow.

A soft song came from the trees and Blaine frowned in confusion. A person was out here? What language were they singing in?

He sank lower and watched as a boy stepped out of the branched and walked into the small clearing. He looked strange, not like anyone Blaine had ever seen before, and his voice sounded like what he imagined what the Isle of the Blest would sound like after he died. 

He shifted a little to move closer and a branch snapped under his foot. The boy’s head snapped up and widened at the sight of the crouching Celt holding a bow. 

Instantly, the boy started speaking quickly in his language and held up his hands. His eyes were bright with fear and his hands trembled as he begged. 

“It’s alright,” Blaine placed the bow on the ground and stood. “It’s alright. I won’t hurt you.”

The boy’s panic lessened and he placed a hand on his chest as he sucked in a deep breath. He sagged a little in relief and smiled shyly at Blaine, still looking like he wanted to flee. Blaine gave him a reassuring smile and touched a hand to his chest. 

“Blaine. My name is Blaine,” he said slowly and after a moment of hesitation the boy nodded.

“Mihi nomen est, Kurt,” the boy said softly. “Ego Romanum.”

A Roman? Were their settlements really stretching out this far? 

Blaine had known people who had gone out to fight the villainous Caesar’s troops. He had heard of their cruelty and their barbarianism. He had seen the villages that they had destroyed. 

But this boy looked nothing like the stories said. 

Blaine gave him a smile and nodded before he tried the foreign tongue. “Ego…Ego Celt.”

Kurt bit his lip but gave him a small smile. He motioned at the bow and Blaine glanced back, cheeks heating up. Of course he would be terrified of a stranger holding a weapon.

“It’s for deer,” he paused and held his fingers up like antlers. “Deer?”

“Ah, cervus,” Kurt copied the gesture and Blaine laughed. 

“Just a deer,” he smiled and hefted the bow. “I have to go…I have to leave.”

He motioned a movement with his hand before Kurt nodded, pointing into the woods. 

“Video te?” He asked, pointing at the ground in front of them. “Iterum? Iterum?”

“Oh! Again?” Blaine grinned. “Yes! Um…tomorrow?”

“Cras?” Kurt pointed at the sun and made a circle in the air. 

“Yes, tomorrow,” Blaine laughed, giving Kurt a wave before stepping out of the clearing. 

That night his family praised him for the fine buck he had brought back and he smiled through the gift giving. His mind should have been focused on the fact that he was a man now, respected by his tribe, but it wasn’t.

He was focused on his Caer Ibormeith.

—

It had been six years since they had met in that clearing. 

In that time Kurt had begun his apprenticeship as a blacksmith in his father’s blacksmith workshop and Blaine had been elected by a group of leaders to be the next king. When he had approached Kurt, beaming as he blurted the news, they had laughed and danced like children in the tall glass.

Their languages weren’t a problem anymore and often they would switch between Latin and Celtic just for fun, teasing each other in each other’s languages. 

The friendship they shared transformed so slowly that neither of them noticed it was anything more until it became all too clear. They were two halves of the same whole. They were destined for each other.

Kurt smiled as he leaned against the tree, waiting for Blaine. He never would have imagined that the man he loved would be a Celt, someone his father had warned him about and the reason that the walls were barricaded so strongly. They were still at war and both of them had to be careful not to get caught. 

“Salve amor!” Blaine called out, practically skipping towards him.

He looked so different from the boy who seemed to be in too large clothes. He had grown a beard, making him seem older than his age. His clothing was bright and cheerful in his family’s colors and he wore a bright gold intricate torc around his neck and golden bands around each wrist. 

“Dia duit grá,” Kurt responded with a grin, meeting him in the middle with a deep kiss. 

“I see you brought us a gift,” Blaine looked behind him at the basket resting by the tree.

“A picnic actually,” Kurt grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the basket.

“How very romantic,” Blaine laughed, sitting on the ground next to him. 

"There’s talk of Roman expansion," Kurt spoke up. 

He had followed his father as the Roman army cut through Briton. It wasn’t home, he had never had a home really, but the tents had turned to cottages as time passed. The army had been there for almost ten years and it was frightening to think that more settlers might join them soon. 

"Expansion? They’ll be entering our territory?" Blaine took a bite of crusty bread as Kurt grimaced. 

"I doubt Rome’s first concern is honoring territory boundaries," he sighed. "It’ll start a war."

"A war that we can’t win. It’ll only make things worse between our people," Blaine leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Would you follow the troops?"

"My father smiths for the army. I would probably go with him," Kurt shook his head sadly. 

"Then leave your father and country. We can run into the wilderness together," Blaine grabbed his hand with a smile. 

"And dress in furs and eat wild berries," Kurt teased. "It’s a beautiful dream but it can’t happen."

With a final sad smile, Blaine changed the topic to something more enjoyable. They spent the afternoon laughing and being together, just enjoying the other’s company. 

"Again?" Blaine asked as they stood, eyes bright. 

"Of course," Kurt kissed him. 

He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he returned home and helped his father with his work. More military and settlers meant more work and Burt was thrilled. His new wife had joined them with her son and already Kurt felt like this place was more like home. 

"Let’s take a walk," Carole suggested after dinner and Kurt eagerly agreed, wanting nothing more than to walk off the heavy meal they had just eaten. 

It was nice and cool, the sun just beginning to dip under the dense trees that lined their village. Finn was trying to jump from log to log, a look of deep concentration on his face. 

Kurt was right in the middle of laughing when, seemingly out of nowhere, Celts surrounded them with pointed spears. 

"In our land," one of them said in broken Latin. 

Carole gasped and the rest of them froze in place. Had they really traveled so far out of their territory?

"We’ll go back," Burt said slowly, holding up his hands but the Celt shook his head. 

"You’ll come with us," he growled. 

As they grabbed the arms of the family Kurt jerked away and was met with a warning slash at his cheek. Burt was furious but Kurt didn’t even feel the warm blood running down his cheek. 

What was going to happen to them?

They marched through the thick forest, the Celts pushing them relentlessly forward until they got to the tribe’s village. 

Even after spending so much time with Blaine he had never seen his village. It was strange how normal it looked. Stories had been told about how the Celts were monsters and barbarians but all Kurt saw were people just like him. 

"Our leaders have been notified," one of them said smugly. "The last Roman who tried to sneak into a tribe’s land rode first into battle with us. His head was attached to the front of the horse."

Carole let out a sob and Finn went pale. The stares of the Celts were stifling and Kurt could hardly breathe. 

"Kurt!" He heard a shout and looked up to see Blaine with a man who could only be his father. 

"You know this Roman?" His father asked in Celtic, eyes narrowed. 

Blaine ignored him and rushed towards him, one hand reaching up to gently touch his injured cheek. 

"Keep your hands off my son!" Burt shouted. "Don’t touch him you filthy heathen!"

Blaine stared at him in confusion before his eyes narrowed and he snapped at the Celts. “Who did this?”

The group fell silent and the hunters’ smug smiles fell. They looked at each other anxiously before stepped forward. 

"They were trespassing."

"And you’re going to kill them as an example? A family?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"They won’t be the first," one argued back and Blaine’s father held up a hand. 

“Who is this boy?” He asked softly and Blaine looked down at his feet. Without another word, he reached down and tangled their fingers together. There were murmurs throughout the crowd and Kurt’s family wet silent. 

“He’s the other half of myself,” Blaine whispered. 

“He’s out fucking the enemy!” One of the hunters snapped and Blaine spun to face him. 

“You chose me as your next leader for a reason. To question my morals is to question my leadership,” Blaine raised his chin. “Treat these people like they are our own. Heal any injuries they have suffered and give them food and water.”

“Blaine,“ His father said. “Young love often blinds and-”

“I’m not blind. I love him and he loves me. This is my choice,” Blaine squeezed his hand. 

“The Romans will only continue to press forward until our kind is wiped out or we all bow under their hand,” his father glanced at Kurt. “Young love won’t stop that.”

“And our killing any Roman who steps foot into our home won’t stop that either,” Blaine argued back.

“So you suggest that we befriend them and let them destroy us peacefully?”

“No, maybe we can make an agreement with them. It will only happen if we can be seen as a civil people, not the barbarians they think we are,” he looked over the silent crowd of Celts. “Love has bound nations before.”

“Kurt what’s happening?” Burt finally spoke up and Kurt swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“I love him,” he whispered. “We’ve been in love for years.”

“Let them free,” Blaine’s father announced and their binds were instantly cut. With a small smile, Blaine gathered Kurt into his arms and held him tightly. 

The world as they knew it was changing. This era of expansion and conquering left everything uncertain. Kurt knew all about the struggles happening in the capital and in a few years he knew that this land would be completely changed.

But for now he had Blaine and Blaine had him. They would weather whatever storm was ahead.


End file.
